1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit, an adjusting method, and a use of a control loop.
2. Description of the Background Art
If a digital CMOS circuit is placed in a sleep mode, the gate capacitances of the CMOS circuit should no longer be recharged. The current consumption of the CMOS circuit is therefore significantly reduced in the sleep mode. Only a leakage current flows in the sleep mode, when the supply voltage continues to be present in the CMOS circuit in the sleep mode.